America's Tricks and Treat
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: England thinks that he's going to be spending Halloween all alone, that is until America shows up, done with his tricks and ready for his treat.


Author's note: this was written for a contest on deviantart, the one hosting the contest wanted a Halloween themed fanfic for an anime she liked and she'd draw it, and this is my fanfic. If you'd like to know more about the contest just ask and I'll send you the link. The deadline is September 1. Anywho, please enjoy and review!

England sat by his door looking forlornly at the large bowl of candy sitting sadly on the entrance table, filled to the brim with assorted candies and chocolates, yes it was Halloween but no one had dropped by. Earlier that week England had talked to the others about what they were doing for Halloween but they were all busy, France had actually laughed at him and said that he was stupid for still playing dress up, this had gotten that romantic idiot a lump on his head, but England still felt the sting of the insult; what was wrong with dressing up with his friends? Of course all of his fairy friends had dropped by but they had other things to do on their night and hadn't even taken any candy from England.

The blonde country/man sighed and put his hand in the candy bowl and then lifted it up letting the candies in colorful, shiny wrappers slip through his hands. He missed the old days when everyone would come over for a huge party, his favorite memory of Halloween was of the last time everyone had come together for the creepy holiday, and America had still been little and his. England had dressed Little America up as an elf and he himself had been a pirate, the night had been fun and England had spent it keeping that pervert, France, from taking off with his adorable charge, France had been dressed as an opera singer, and making sure that Prussia, who was a vampire, didn't scare America too much.

A sigh escaped England's lips and the little maid cap on his head, that's right he was dressed up like a maid; it looked as if he was going to spend Halloween alone, not a very exciting thing because watching scary movies by yourself is not at all fun. England turned around and began to walk to his living room when there was a loud knock on the door. He turned around and stared at the door for a few seconds, and then frowned, it better not be France because if it was he was going hit that idiot with his feather duster.

England strode back to the door and blinked in surprise, it was America dressed up like a jester from medieval days, the costume was black and white and he had the cool face paint and awesome jingle-bell hat, but the outfit wasn't poufy, rather form fitting.

"Hey England, sorry I'm late!" America said with that adorably ridiculous hero smile of his on his face.

"You're so inconsiderate," England said and turned around crossing his arms, "Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

"Sorry, England, I was too busy trick or treating."

England turned around and looked at America, who was empty handed, no candy bag inside. "Where are your treats?" he asked.

America's eyes lit up mischievously behind his glasses and walked into England's house, shutting the door behind him, without his elder's invitation. "Well I was only doing part one."

England raised one of his abnormally bushy eyebrows at America. "Part one?"

"Yeah, the tricks," he smirked and pulled out his camera and shoved it in England's face, "Check it out."

England went through pictures of America's tricks and he had to smile, there was Germany with spray painted black hair and brown paint on him, looking like he was chasing the ever diverse America, there was Romano with a big fat moustache on his face, and France's beautiful clothes shredded and replaced with ugly gray uniforms.

"So what are you doing here?" England asked as he looked at pictures of America's mayhem.

"For my treat."

England didn't look up at him so he missed the glint in the younger countries eyes. "Oh well there's a whole bowl of candy over there," he said absentmindedly, enjoying the amusement of his fellow countries embarrassment.

"I don't want candy."

This time England looked up at him, his furry brows furrowed together. "Then what kind of treat do you want?"

American smirked and took a step closer to England. "You."

England blushed. "What? That's out of the question, I am not a treat."

"I beg to differ," America said and then in an amazing hero-like move, he scooped England up and tossed him over his shoulder. "Now then, little maid," England was now wishing that he had chosen the knight costume instead of the maid one, "I'm ready for me treat and I would very much appreciate it if you treated this hero."

"You're a jester," England complained.

"And? I'm still a hero," America said and England sighed giving up the struggle, when America wanted something, he got it, and England, though secretly, found the prospect of giving flag waving Yankee a treat rather intriguing.

Happy that his treat had ceased resisting America set him down outside the bedroom door and gave him a kiss. "Happy Halloween, England."

England blushed. "Happy Halloween America."

America smiled and then gestured to the door and England opened it. America began to follow England in but was stopped. "What do you say?"

The taller man's smile turned into a smirk, "Trick-or-treat."


End file.
